Horror on Slumber Party Mountain
by Semaj-87
Summary: A Sailor Moon spoof on the Tiny Toon episode of the same name (R&R)


**The Horror of Slumber Party Mountain (Sailor Moon Style)  
  
############**   
Okay, What I wanted to do was to create a fic where the boys sneak over to one of the girl's slumber party and try to spy on them. When thinking of the storyline, It got me to thinking of this Tiny Toon episode named "Horror on Slumber Party Mountain" (which happens to be one of my favorite). Then I came up with the idea to make a Sailor Moon spoof on it. Hence, this story with the same title. While this won't be original, It may just be as funny.  
  
**###########**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I own the plot and storyline of this fic (see statement above).  
  
**###########**  
  
It's the dark of night in a forest. A hooded figture walks through the forest carrying lumber. It comes up to a nearby log cabin. It walks inside. Inside, the cabin is dimmly-lit by the nearby fire. On the couch, Amy is busy at work at her laptop. She's so busy, she dosen't notice the hooded figure come in, nor does she notice it coming behind her. When it's right behind her...  
  
**Hooded Figure**: Hey Amy!!!!  
  
Amy jumps up and shreiks. She turns around to see the hooded figure. It pull it hood over revealing...Serena.  
  
**Serena:** Amy, It's only me, Serena. My your so jumpy!  
  
Serena takes of the cloak she was wearing and drops the lumber next to the fireplace  
  
**Amy:** Oh, right! It's only you. For a minute I thought it was...  
  
**Serena:** What? A monster?  
  
**Amy:** Well no!! There's no such thing  
  
**Serena:** Man you should have seen your face, It was like...  
  
While Serena was talking, three shadows walked up behind her.  
  
**Shadow 1:** Hi  
  
Serena jumps up and shieks. The three step forward in the light revealing....Raye, Lita, and Mina, who were in laughter.  
  
**Raye:** Let me guess meatball head, she looked like that?  
  
Serena just goes red in both embarresment and anger. Later on that night, the girls gather round the fireplace to roast marshmallows.  
  
**Lita:** I was a great idea to come over here to your parent's summer cabin, Amy, and have our sleepover here  
  
**Raye:** Yeah! Over here there's no worries, no parents, no boys. Just us girls  
  
**Serena:** And these marshmallows  
  
Serena says that as she blows the flame of the toasted marshmallow and eats it. Everyone just sweatdrops  
  
**Mina:** Maybe for once you can stop thinking with your stomach, Sere  
  
**Serena:** Why should I?  
  
Everyone just continues to have a good time as they start to share the latest gossip and talk about girl stuff (no duh). They don't even notice that the door open up a crack. A hand come forth and flips the light switch on, and then off. The girls are puzzled at the sudden on and off with the lights.  
  
**Mina:** That's strange  
  
**Amy:** Mabye it's the fuse?  
  
Just then, the door is kicked open, revealing a strange looking creature. No one can see what it looks like in apperance, but it looked pretty big and shaggy, and, it had antlers. It starts to give out a weird growling sound. It then hurls a glob of goo at the fire, putting it out. The girls then start to scream and panic. The monster rushes in and starts hurling goo balls at the girls. When it runs out of stuff to throw, It quickly rushes out the door. Serena is in a terrible panic.  
  
**Serena:** Ew, Ew, Ew! So gross! Get it off! It's all over my face! Ew! Ew!  
  
Raye goes over to the light switch and turns it on. She then rubs a sample of the stuff onto her finger and sniffs  
  
**Raye:** Hey! This is shaving cream  
  
**Lita:** Shaving cream?  
  
**Mina:** I smell a rat!  
  
The girls go over to the doorway and look out. They see five pairs of footprints.  
  
**Serena:** Make that five  
  
The girls think, and then give ticked of faces  
  
**Raye:** CHAD****  
  
**Amy:** GREG  
  
**Lita:** KEN  
  
**Mina:** ANDREW  
  
**Serena:** DDDAAARRRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Outside, far off into the forest, a pile of cloth and antlers lie behind a bush. Next to it is a campfire. Sitting around the campfire are five boys laughing it up. Namely, Chad, Greg, Ken, Andrew, and Darien.  
  
**Darien:** Oh man, that was so hillarious  
  
**Chad:** Did you see their faces? They were like 'AHHHHHHH!!!!!!'  
  
**Greg:** Yeah! That was sure amiable  
  
**Andrew:** Right, ami.....what?  
  
**Greg:** Amiable! uh.......Enjoyable?!?! Pleasent!?!?  
  
**Andrew:** Oh, right!!!!!  
  
**Ken:** Too bad we came to soon. I reall wanted to see Lita in her nighties!  
  
Ken starts laugh along with the guys again, only the guys stop and look at Ken funny  
  
**Andrew:** Ken, you are such a pervert  
  
**Chad:** So Dar' Dude, what gave you the idea for the gig  
  
Chad points to the costume.  
  
**Darien:** I was only inspired by the story of One-Eye Jack  
  
The boys look at Darien funny  
  
**Boys:** Who?  
  
**Darien:** You mean you guys never heard of one-eye jack? C'mon! It's a major tall tale 'round these parts  
  
**Ken:** I never heard of it  
  
**Greg:** Me neither  
  
**Chad:** Care to tell us?  
  
**Darien:** Okay then! Once there was a rabbbit...  
  
**Ken:** I thought it was scary?  
  
**Darien:** It is!!!! Once there was this rabbit. The only thing was that this rabbit was bigger than any other rabbit there was. Anyway, One night, the rabbit decided to cross the road on a dark and stormy night. Bad Idea. It was automattically hit by a huge van. The man in the van (hey, that rhymes) stopped and stepped out into the road to see the damage, This guy's name was Dr. Oy Vieski.  
  
**Chad:** Oy!  
  
**Darien:** Yeah! Anyway this guy was famous, or to be perscise, imfamous, for doing strange experiments in his laboratory, mainly with dead animals. Hence the reason he took the large rabbit and put it in the van. Later that night, he experimented on the thing. He put antlers and razor-sharp teeth on him. And, just like Frankenstien, one lightning bolt and the thing came to life. And, just like Frankenstien, it began to destroy the lab and reack havoc. It then ran off into this very woods. And, some folks claim to have seen the thing running around on nights like this. Ready to jump on it's victim and...  
  
Andrew jumps from behind Darien and screams. Ken, Chad, and Greg shriek like little women and run off. Andrew and Darien laugh and high five each other.  
  
**Andrew:** Man that was brilliant  
  
**Darien:** Yeah! They screamed as loud as the girls did  
  
They continue to laugh it up. Just then, they hear a rustle in the bushes  
  
**Andrew:** Dude, what was that?  
  
**Darien:** Probaly just a squirrel  
  
**Andrew:** You think it's One-Eye Jack?  
  
**Darien:** 'drew, It's only a story!  
  
Just then, a couple of branch-like arms strech out with a pair of antlers. Whatever it was, it was making really creepy noises. Darien and Andrew could do only one thing: RUN! And they ran off screaming just like the other three did. When the two were out of range, out of the bushes walked out.......Serena, Raye, Amy, Mina, and Lita. Amy and Lita were holding arm-like branches, Mina and Raye were holding antlers, and Serena held a megaphone. They were all laughing up a storm  
  
**Mina:** That was fun  
  
**Raye:** I hope those two learned a lesson  
  
**Lita:** I still remember those faces  
  
**Amy:** Yeah, 'Ahhhhh!!!!'  
  
The girls continued to laugh. Just then, a large, one-eyed, antler-wearing rabbit came out from the bushes. It gave out a huge roar. All the girls, except Serena, went running into the horizon. Serena wasn't convinced.  
  
**Serena:** C'mon Dar'. Fool me once, shame on you. You guys can't fool me with that lame costume again.  
  
Serena steps to the rabbit, opens it's mouth, and puts her head in it.  
  
**Serena:** C'mon out already! You can't pull this off again on me Darien. Darien? uh, Andrew? Greg? Chad? Ken? Anyone?  
  
Serena pops her head out  
  
**Serena:** Wait a sec. We just scared the boys off into the other direction. But if they went that way, who.......is.......th...th...this?  
  
Serena turns to the rabbit monster. It lets out another roar, and then holds up a small sign spelling out 'Boo' Serena screams off into the distance. (A/N: If you seen the Tiny Toon episode, you probally remember the short scene where the screen shifts from one of the girls running and screaming to the next. For fun, try to visualize that, only with Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Serena instead of Babs, Shirely and Fifi) The girls all run back to the cabin. They slam the door shut and lock it with every lock imaginable. They drop to the floor and pant, trying to catch their breathes. They then notice something.....  
  
**Lita:** Hey! Where's Amy?  
  
**Serena:** OH NO! The monster must have gotten her  
  
They then hear thundering knocks on the door. The girls scream and head off to the other parts of the room to snatch furniture. They carry the furniture to the door and pile them against it. They continue to do so. Just then, they toss a stuffed animal that looks like One-Eye Jack on the pile. In fact, It was One-Eye Jack. It roared out loudly. The girls give out screams of fear.  
  
**Lita:** Hold on, let me handle this!  
  
Lita took a vase and smashed it against the monster's forehead. It didn't hurt him  
  
**Lita:** Well.....It worked in the movies!!!  
  
The monster then took it's claws and snatched her. The girls run off to the back door, screaming.  
  
**Serena:** What about Lita?  
  
**Raye:** Forget it, every woman for herself!!!  
  
The girls run through the woods 'till they come to a old, worn-out mansion. They all run inside and shut the door behind them. They then notice something......  
  
**Mina:** Oh no! Raye isn't here  
  
**Serena:** Well, like she said, every woman for herself. Good ridance too!  
  
They take the time to look around the foyer, which was filled with mounted animal heads and stuffed animals. The two then hear footsteps  
  
**Mina:** Hello?  
  
**Serena:** Who's there?  
  
Darien then jumps from behind a stuffed bear and screams. This causes the girls to leap up and scream. Darien laughs. Serena then turns red with both anger and embarrasment.  
  
**Serena:** Darien!!!!! You know, as much as I love you, I still can't stand your dumb stuff.  
  
**Darien:** Hey, you deserve it for scaring us  
  
**Serena:** YOU SCARED US FIRST! Anyway, are the other dipwads here?  
  
Andrew also steps from behind the bear, Chad from behind a suit of armor, and greg from under the stairwell.  
  
**Mina:** What are YOU guys doing here anyway?  
  
**Chad:** Hiding from the monster  
  
**Serena:** But we're the monster  
  
**Mina:** What about the other monster?  
  
**Greg:** What other monster?  
  
**Serena:** There's a real monster out there. We just escaped, but Amy, Raye, and Lita didn't make it  
  
Serena then notices the boys start to giggle, then burst out laughing.  
  
**Andrew:** Right, and I'm King of England  
  
**Chad:** You are?  
  
**Darien:** That was a joke Chad!  
  
**Chad:** Oh!  
  
**Andrew:** Hey, I just realized something! Anyone know where Ken is?  
  
**Greg:** No  
  
**Chad:** Don't think so  
  
**Mina:** What if the monster has him?  
  
**Darien:** Yeah right!  
  
**Serena:** We're serious  
  
**Greg:** Right, like there's really a monster hiding behind the door ready to devour us. How highly illogial  
  
**Chad:** Yeah, Impressiveable  
  
**Greg:** ILLOGICAL, Chad, not IMPRESSIVEABLE  
  
Greg and Chad walk to the door. Behind it is One-Eye Jack. The two scream and try to close the door. But the monster grabs them and swallow the two whole. Darien runs to it with a poker in hand and wards it off. Darien then closes the door and bolts it shut.  
  
**Serena:** Now do you believe us!  
  
**Darien:** Just Zip it!  
  
**Andrew:** I think we have to really stick together. Anyone of us could be next.  
  
**Everyone:** Right  
  
Everyone gets together and place their backs on one another's. Andrew's stomach then growls.  
  
**Andrew:** You know, I haven't had a bit all night. Let's head to the kitchen  
  
Everyone, still back-to-back, walk to the kitchen. When Andrew opens the refridgerator, a hand reaches out from it and pulls him in. Nobody notices this. Mina starts to sweat.  
  
**Mina:** I'm thristy, can we head over to the sink  
  
Everyone heads to the faucet, back-to-back as before. When Mina turns the faucet, a hand reaches out from it and drags her in. Darien and Serena then notice the loss.  
  
**Darien:** Oh man! Andrew and Mina are gone  
  
**Serena:** We're the only one's left  
  
**Darien:** We have to get out of here before....  
  
Suddenly, One-Eye Jack appears behind them and roars  
  
**Serena:** Too late!!!!  
  
Darien and Serena run off. They head to a staircase. Darien is the first to climb up. But when Serena reaches it, the staircase opens up, leading Serena into a trapdoor. Darien looks behind him, and notices Serena's not with him.  
  
**Darien:** Serena? Serena? Oh no! The monster has her! I'm the last one standing!!!!  
  
One-Eye Jack comes up behind him and roars. Darien quickly runs off. He heads out the mansion and to a nearby road. He gets to a bustopand onto a bus. The bus heads to a train track. Darien hops aboard a railcar and works his way to a shoreline. He takes a motorboat to the middle of the lake. When he's at the center, he takes a deep breather.  
  
**Darien:** Man that was close  
  
One-Eye Jack then appears out of nowhere and grabs Darien. Meanwhile, eyeryone is being held captive in a dark, grungy dungeon. All the girls are in cells, while the boys are chained to the wall. The door to the dungeon is then kicked open, revealing One-Eye Jack with Darien in hand. He goes over to a nearby cell and throws Darien in it. When the cage door closes, Darien runs to the bars and starts to bang on them  
  
**Darien:** Let me outta here you overgrown, one-eyed, antler wearing freak of a rodent! When I..  
  
**Serena:** Darien?  
  
Darien then notices Serena's in the cell next to his.  
  
**Darien:** Serena?  
  
Darien runs over to the wall next to Serena's cell and trys his best to embrace her (they have a wall of bars between them 'yah know)  
  
**Darien:** Oh Serena!!! I thought the monster had eaten you or something! In fact, I thought the monster got rid of you all  
  
**Ken:** Oh no, We've just been down here in the monster's dungeon waiting for our fate  
  
**Amy:** What do ou think the monster will do to us?  
  
**Chad:** OOH! OOH! I've seen this in the movie on the late show once. We're going to be held down one-by-one as the monster nibbles on our innards. He'll then eat our brains and drink our blood with a bendy-straw. He'll then end up leaving what's left of us rest to be eaten by the buzzards.  
  
Everyone (excluding One-Eye Jack) looks at Chad in a funny way. They (excluding One-Eye Jack) then sweatdrop  
  
**Everyone (except One-Eye Jack):** THAT'S DISGUSTING!!!!!!!!  
  
**Chad:** I know! The movie go thumbs up!  
  
One-Eye Jack roars at the top of his lungs, getting everyone's attention. Everyone shakes in their shoes as One-Eye Jack approaches them. He then gives an evil laugh as he......unzips his front???? Apparently it was a costume, worn by GIR and ZIR.  
  
**GIR:** Gee ZIR, This was a great idea  
  
**ZIR:** Yeah!!!!!!!!! Now we have a huge crowd to listen to us sing the DOOM song  
  
GIR and ZIR start to sing. Everyone screams and breaks out their restraints. They rampage to a nearby wall, where they run thru creating a huge hole. GIR and ZIR then look out as the gangs head off into the horizon  
  
**GIR:** AWWWW!!!! We lose more audiences-es that way  
  
**ZIR:** Yeah!  
  
**Voice:** ZIR! GIR!  
  
A figure then steps thru the door. When it steps in the light, It reveals that it's......ME, Semaj-87, the author  
  
**Semaj:** ZIR, how many times have I told you to NOT MESS WITH THE FAN-FICTION TIME/SPACE CONTINUUM???  
  
**ZIR:** Sorrrweee master!!!  
  
I take the two robots and head to the door  
  
**Semaj:** Honestly! Do I really need to keep an eye on you two 24/7?  
  
I step out and close the door  
  
THE END  
  
**###########**  
  
Well, that's it!!! It's may not be to good or too original, but, this is it. I'll be lucky if anyone reviews to this  
  
**ZIR:** Can we sing the DOOM song?  
  
No!  
  
**ZIR:** Okay! DOOM DOOM DOOM DE DOOM DOOM DA DOOM DOOM DOOMY DOOM DOOM......  
  
(Sweatdrop) Uh......okay!!! While I try to shut up ZIR, please review. PLEASE?  



End file.
